coopfandomcom-20200213-history
Verghese Kurien
This article is about the Father of White Revolution in India (dairy). For Father of Green Revolution in India (crops), see M. S. Swaminathan. Verghese Kurien (born November 26, 1921 at Kozhikode, Kerala) is called the father of the White Revolution in India. He is also known as the Milkman of India. However, it may be argued that Dr. Kurien coud never have accomplished this all by himself. The role of several other people, most notably, Shri Dalaya, VH Shah, Madhukar Shah, Dr.AR Seth, Dr.Shabnis and last but not least Shri Tribhuvandas Patel needs to be heavily underscored in the progress and development of Amul. He was the chairman of the Gujarat Co-operative Milk Marketing Federation Ltd.(GCMMF). GCMMF is an apex cooperative organization that manages the Amul food brand. He is recognised as the man behind the success of the Amul brand. Amul had a revenue of $1b USD in 2006-07. He is credited with being the architect of Operation Flood -- the largest dairy development program in the world. Kurien, set up the Anand model of cooperative dairy development, engineered the White Revolution in India, and made India the largest milk producer in the world. His uncle, John Mathai, was an economist who served as India's first Railway Minister and subsequently as India's Finance Minister. Education Kurien graduated in Physics from Loyola College, Madras in 1940 and then did B.E. (Mech) from the University of Madras. After completing his degree, he joined the Tata Steel Technical Institute, Jamshedpur from where he graduated in 1946. He then went to USA on a government scholarship to earn his Master of Science in Mechanical Engineering (with distinction) from Michigan State University. Career When he came back to India, he was posted as a dairy engineer at the government creamery, Anand, in May 1949. Around the same time, the infant cooperative dairy, Kaira District Co-operative Milk Producers' Union (KDCMPUL), now famous as Amul -- was fighting a battle with the Polson Dairy, which was privately owned. Young Kurien, fed up with being at the government creamery, which held no challenge, volunteered to help Shri Tribhuvandas Patel, the Chairman of KDCMPUL, to set up a processing plant. This marked the birth of AMUL. The White Revolution Kurien has since then built this organization into one of the largest and most successful institutions in India. The Amul pattern of cooperatives had been so successful, in 1965, then Prime Minister of India, Shri Lal Bahadur Shastri, created the National Dairy Development Board (NDDB) (NDDB) to replicate the program on a nationwide basis citing Kurien's "extraordinary and dynamic leadership" upon naming him chairman. Kurien also set up GCMMF (Gujarat Cooperative Milk Marketing Federation) in 1973 to sell the products produced by the dairies. Today GCMMF sells AMUL brand products not only in India but also overseas. Kurien, plays a key role in many other organizations, ranging from chairing the Viksit Bharat Foundation, a body set up by the President of India to chairman of the Institute of Rural Management, Anand's Board of Governors in India. Dr. Kurien was mentioned by the Ashoka foundation (www.ashoka.ca) as one of the eminent present Day Social Entrepreneurs. Kurien's life story is chronicled in his memoirs 'I too had a dream'. Awards For his contribution to the dairy industry, Kurien has received top awards not only in India but also overseas. * 1963 Ramon Magsaysay Award for Community Leadership [http://www.rmaf.org.ph/Awardees/Citation/CitationPatelTri.htm Ramon Magsaysay Award Citation] Ramon Magsaysay Award Official website.. * 1965 Padma Shri * 1966 Padma Bhushan (from president Sarvepalli Radhakrishnan) * 1986 Krishi Ratna Award (by the President of India) * 1986 Wateler Peace Prize Award (of Carnegie Foundation ) * 1989 World Food Prize Laureate * 1993 International Person of the Year (by the World Dairy Expo, Madison, Wisconsin, USA) * 1999 Padma Vibhushan * known philips bravery award See also * White Revolution References Kurien's autobiography is entitled "I too had a dream". External links * amul.com * THE AMUL SAGA by Verghese Kurien * Dr. Kurien, 1989 World Food Prize Laureate * http://www.ashoka.ca/fellows/social_entrepreneur.cfm ;Resignations * * Kurien, Verghese Kurien, Verghese Kurien, Verghese Kurien, Verghese Category:Cooperative activists Kurien, Verghese Kurien, Verghese Kurien, Verghese Kurien, Verghese Category:Ramon Magsaysay Award winners Category:Malayali people